


Understanding our true feelings

by Etomarrose



Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kwon (GD), Love, M/M, Smut, Top Choi (T.O.P), showersex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etomarrose/pseuds/Etomarrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>G dragon realizes he had feelings for TOP. But when TOP finds out... This a love story about Gd and Top figuring out their feelings for each other and what to do with them. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding our true feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I do not own G dragon or TOP.

I don't really know when it started. I guess it was probably just a bit after I had first met him. He just had this presence to him that made me feel this lust inside me. This lust for him... I think it was after shooting our kiss scene in the Secret Garden Parody that Top became aware of my feeling for him. It wasn't long after the filming that he started to ignore me. I can't really say I blame him but it was really painful for me. That is until one day when it was pouring outside the studio and I didn't have an umbrella. Oh course I knew it was going to rain but I NEEDED an excuse to get close to Top. So I waited until all the other members left the building and stood outside the door. About an hour later Top came out. I can still remember the look of shock and confusion covering his face. He stared at me for a solid minute before finally asking why I was still at the studio. "I don't have an umbrella and I don't want to get wet. When I looked for one of the others to ask if I could share with them, all of them had left." He didn't respond at first, he had this look that said, "wait I'm thinking". After a little bit I pulled on his sleeve and pushed out my bottom lip, "can't I just share with you". I put on my pouty face cause he has always been weak to it. He looked at me and said "hmmm I guess I don't really have a choice. It's not like I can make you run in the rain, it would suck if you caught a cold". With that we headed back towards the dorms, but once we arrived we realized both of us had left our keys inside. I checked my phone to see if any of the others were home but they had all gone out for drinks. "No ones home..." I looked at him with my pouty face. "I guess we will have to wait until they're back huh?" Of course at that time all I could think about was how I was alone with him. "I don't think that's a good idea, knowing them it could be a while. Maybe we should just go to a hotel? It's still pretty early and its already getting colder." He had this look that suggested he wasn't fully on board with the idea, but after a little more convicting I got him to say yes. Once we had arrived at the hotel we went to check in. When we asked for a room with two beds the person at the front says there was only one room left and it had a single queen bed. Not wanting to waste anymore time deciding I told her we would take it. Inside the room was cozy. It had light blue walls and a bed with thick white cover. I looked at Top and said, "well I'm going to take a shower". He turned to look at me as I started to take off my close. It was only when our eyes met that he looked away. I decided to leave on my boxers until I got inside the bathroom. I started the water and finished getting undressed. As I got in the shower I felt the hot water hit my skin, I let out a big sigh as I started to rub my arms and neck. I was so into the shower that I didn't even hear the door open OR the shower curtain move. It was only when I felt something pressed against my back that I realized someone else was in the shower with me. 

~~HEATED SCENE (AKA SEX, SEX, SEX)~~

I quickly turned around to see a very wet and naked Top looking at me. As I skimmed his body I felt my checks get hot (and not from the shower). It was when my eyes found his dick that I let out a little "oh" sound. I felt a hand grasp my chin and bring my face back up. Before I could even say anything I felt soft, wet lips on mine. The kiss was soft at first but quickly turned heated. I grabbed his face with both of my hands and he placed his on my but and pulled me closer to him. Once I broke the kiss I stared into his eyes. Ah he had the same expression on his face as he did when I was getting undressed. I felt his hands start to move close to my hole. "W-what are you doing??" He looked at me with a confused expression as he said, "what do you think? I need to prepare you right. I don't think you want me to put my dick inside you without prep..." I looked at him a little a taken aback. "Oh well yeah, but I mean why are you doing this. Up until just a little while ago you were avoiding me". His face showed signs of sadness as one of his hands started to move towards the front of my body. "Yeah I know I'm sorry about that... I was just confused. I couldn't understand my feelings so instead of facing then I just ignored them... Ignored you.. I'm sorry. But I promise I will make it up to you. I love you". After saying that he kissed me on the lips and started to run my dick. The pace was painfully slow. When he pushed his first finger inside of me I let out a moan into his ear. With that he started to rub me faster. At this point I was a wreck. I thrusted my hips into his hand as he added another finger. Soon after adding the second finger he started to scissor them inside of me. Once he felt sure that I was ready he kissed me on the lips and turned my body around so my hands were against the wall. I stuck my butt out as I felt him rub his big cock against my hole. I felt like I had been waiting hours when he finally began to push the top inside. I let out a loud moan as I felt his cock enter my virgin hole. I hurt, I felt so stretched, so full. Once he was fully seated inside he leaned down next to my ear and whispered, "are you okay? Can I move?" Even though it was painful and uncomfortable I wanted him so bad. So I said "yes". With those words he started to slowly pull his cock out and then slam it back in. The first few times I let out small screams but after that it was just endless streams of moans. He started to pick up his pace and he slammed into me faster pushing me harder against the wall. He suddenly pulled out his dick and turned to towards him before he picked me up and told me to wrap my legs around his hips. As I did my body slowly sank down onto his dick. Taking it fully inside of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he leaned me against the tiles and started to pound into me. He let out little whimpers every now and then. I felt my insides getting warm as his hand reached up and grabbed my dick. He started to jack me off to the speed of his thrusts. As his thrusts started to become more irregular I felt myself reaching my climax I leaned forward and wrapped myself tighter around his body. I looked at his face when I finally climaxed. As I came I called out his name "oh TOP". With that he shot his spirm inside of me as my insides twitched around his dick. Once he find he'd cumming he pulled out of me and set my feet back down on the ground. 

~~END OF HEATED SCENE ~~

"That was amazing" he whispered as he kissed my ear. "Yeah, I think this is the best shower I have ever had". After rinsing off my body and making sure that I got all of his man juice out of me I grabbed a town and walked to the bed where Top was waiting for me. I put on my boxers I brought from the bathroom and laid next to him on the bed. I turned on my side and put my arm on his belly. He looked down at me as he turned off the light. He moved down and pulled me closer to his body. "You know you never did say you loved me back." I felt my face scrunch up, "what do you mean? Of course I love you. I have loved you for a long time now," "Good". With that he kissed me on the lips one last time before we both fell asleep. 

It's amazing that I still remember it all. It's been quite sometime since then but even still we are together and in love. Plus we have had even more great sex since then, haha. 

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo hope you liked it!! Give me ideas of what to write! I'm always looking for more things. I usually write about anime characters and the relationships mostly consist of m/m. So write me some pairings (if you want).


End file.
